


In Case

by DisturbingVision



Series: Being Enough [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina looks back on her past relationship with Emma Swan and her recent break up with Robin Hood. She'd been holding out for her Savior to return in case she wanted to come home. But will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sad and a little angst-y.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. None of it ever was. She was happy. So indescribably happy and like many times before she threw it all away, and for what? For some pixie dust soul mate that turned out more toxic than happy. She told the truth n Pan’s island those four years ago. She had no regrets for all of it led her to Henry and Emma. Now though as she held that leather jacket she deplored in her hands feeling the familiar worn leather cool against her skin all she could do was regret. Still she had it just in case she ever came back. In case she could forgive the cruel words and harsh barbs directed her way. However it was highly doubtful.

Sighing the brunette held the jacket closer burying her nose in the rapidly fading scent of her savior. It had been four long years without her and even felt longer with her no longer in town. Surprisingly the Charming’s didn’t blame her for the blonde taking off, but the town wasn’t the same without it’s cocky sheriff. In fact even David only remained deputy in case his daughter ever came back but with each passing day it was becoming less likely. Storybrooke had suffered greatly in her absence and it made this town a dull place. Regina was pretty sure she would have lost herself and holed herself up had it not been for Henry. He didn’t blame her either. He blamed Tink for hurting his mother, both of them. Now when it came time to see the blonde he’d meet up with her at the town line they’d go back to Boston for a day or two and be back in time for Henry to have supper with his mother.

Apparently when Henry asked why Emma never crossed the town line she simply gave a weak smile and said, “Because it hurts to know I can still feel her and to know she was never really mine. Just a stand in until the real thing got here.” and left it at that. When her son told her of this the Mayor knew then she’d made a mistake but the pixie dust told her her happy ending was and she had tried. Tried so desperately to make it work. And that’s what it was.

Being with Robin was work not like it had been with Emma. With Emma it had been easy and so natural, but with the outlaw it was discomforting. SHe would often times find herself thinking of her blonde when kissing or being intimate with the man. However when she lay awake at night and stared at her ceiling she could only feel the vast hole left in her heart after the blondes departure. Then some nights and days she would recall the way it all ended all because of her.

 

_“Talk to me Regina!” the Sheriff yelled her green piercing eyes boring into her brown ones._

_Making sure to hide whatever lies Emma could pick up on she sneered, “Don’t you get it you were Graham 2.0. I never loved you.” the flinch from the woman would have been missed but Regina saw it and the hurt that was trying to be held at bay was all too easy to spot, “It allowed me to control you and keep my bed warm.”_

_Though the words came out of delicate pink lips that the Mayor used to praise for their work the usual strong voice was cracked, “You’re just like them. Just like Snow and David, Neal, and the foster families that gave me up.” she turned around to keep the tears from Regina’s sight, “And the worst part is I fell for it. For **YOU** hook line and sinker.”_

_It was hard, but Regina had to do this. She needed to find out for herself if Robin was her happy ending and she knew Emma would have fought tooth and nail for her but the brunette needed it to be done without that so she did what she did best. Pushed those she loved away, “Well Miss Swan it would seem your time here is done.”_

_“Yeah I guess it is,” came the strained voice before she watched Emma discard that leather jacket Regina secretly loved as if shedding herself from the woman completely. Even without seeing her face the brunette knew that jacket had been Emma’s armor from the world and to have shed it showed how just broken she’d made the savior. In that moment Regina felt worse than she ever had as the Evil Queen. Then she watched as Emma walked out of her life forever._

 

It had been that next morning she learned of the Savior's yellow bug crossing the town line with the only promise to see Henry oe weekend out of every month. She’d call Henry and her parents but that was it. In fact the only time he’d ever talked to Regina was to inform her of her new job as detective and work out how she was going to see Henry. After that their son acted as the go between confirming dates and such.

After that the four years with Robin and Roland passed in stressful frequencies that had much of the town walking on eggshells. Date’s for the two became less frequent, Robin tried to get her to stay at home more to raise Roland, and the nights she would spend at her office finishing up ‘paperwork’ when really she would sit and go through the stack of photos hidden in her desk drawer drinking her cider while staring at that smile so much like Henry’s. Sometimes the now seventeen year old would come to find her and she’d cry while he held her and comfort her telling her that it’d be okay. They’d be okay. It was on the afternoon before Henry left that she broke up with the pixie destined soul mate. He’d tried to keep Henry from going to see Emma claiming she no longer had a right to see him since she left. He hadn't left easily and with a call to Charming (from Henry) both her son and the prince the outlaw had left. And now she waited sitting on her stairs red leather still in hand that she waited for her son to come home; hopefully with the blonde in tow to save har as usual since she was no longer with Robin.

So imagine her surprise when the telltale sound of the lock turning and door opening she saw only Henry. Her heart was crushed but what hurt the most was the mournful and forlorn frown he wore with an unexplainable sadness in his eyes. Watching as he set down a pair of keys attached to a swan keychain on the foyers table he knew belonged to the bug he just silently came to sit next to her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until he turned his right green eyes too hers unshed tears held at bay, “Mom,” his voice broke flinging his arms around her he held on tight, “She...Ma..shot...duty...gone…” and in that moment she held him tighter.

She knew then why his world came down and in that moment her heart shattered with his, both of their worlds colder and harsher than ever before. They had all been holding on in case she came back. In case she changed her mind and came home later, but later never came and it never would.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?


End file.
